


*Photo attached*

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Alec, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sexting, Teasing, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus is a tease.Alec is mad.They fuck.The end.:3





	*Photo attached*

**Author's Note:**

> WHO IS READY FOR SOME SMUT? GET YOUR BIBLES OUT AND PROCEED!

Alec was working in his office, buried in papers, when his phone went off.

 

_‘Magnus <3 has sent you a message’_

 

He smiled to himself and unlocked his phone, clicking on the message.

 

_M: Alexander, come home xx_

Alec’s smile grew bigger, texting a reply.

 

_A: I can’t, baby. Work to do. X_

 

A few moments later another text came. But this time it came with a photo attachment.

 

_M: I need you. I want you. Xx *Photo attached*_

 

Alec sighed, opening the photo, not expecting to see what he saw.

There, naked in all his glory, is Magnus. He is in front of the large mirror that hung in their bedroom. His head tilts over his shoulder with the phone covering most of his face, leaving the focus on the gorgeous body. Ass plumped and round with one hand teasingly resting on his hip.

Alec choked on salvia.  

 

_A: Mags. Holy shit. You’re killing me..._

_M: Then come home and teach me a lesson._

_A: On my way._

 

***

  
Alec opened the door, running up to the now dressed warlock and kisses him, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Magnus kissed him back as Alec’s hands travelled down to his butt. He groped while they made out and Magnus squeezed the shadowhunter’s dick through his pants. They made their way over to the couch and Alec pushed his lover down roughly. Cat eyes looked up at him with smirk.

“Why are you dressed?” Alec wonders, pulling off his trousers.

“To tease you, darling,” Magnus replies, “What else would it be for?”

“You evil, evil man.”

Magnus leaned forward and kissed the tip of Alec’s dick with his wet lips and licked softly, letting it slide in his mouth little by little until he was sucking on the head, softly jerking the rest of Alec’s dick with his hand. He was moaning under his breath and pushing forward to get deeper in Magnus’ mouth. He kept slowly fucking the warlocks mouth and all Magnus could hear were wet blowjob sucking noises and Alec’s little sighs and moans. He had his large archer hand running through Magnus’ hair as he muttered under his breath. "Fuck, yeah, Mags... yeah take it deeper. So fucking good, baby."

Magnus kept blowing him really softly and he seemed to like that, until without warning Alec grabbed the back of Magnus’ head and pushed his cock as far as he could into the back of his throat. Magnus moaned as Alec started to fuck deep in the warm mouth.

"By the angel, Mags… Your mouth feels so fuckin’ hot. God damn. You're so fucking sexy."

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips to steady his mouth while Alec rocketed his cock in and out of his throat. He started grunting faster and the warlock thought he was going to blow his load in his mouth, so he started sucking harder, wrapping his lips around it and moaning to get him to shoot his load. He then suddenly pulled out all the way to let Magnus breathe. Without even undoing Magnus’ pants, Alec yanked them down and bent him over the couch, sticking his tongue up the perfectly round ass.

Magnus flinched at suddenness of it all, but the shadowhunter pulled his ass apart and kept tongue fucking the warlock. Magnus’ own dick was hard as fuck from the face fucking. Magnus was moaning and grunting trying not to come quick from the mouth licking his hole. Alec then slapped his ass and squeezed it, spreading it and shaking it. The globes wobbling like jelly, making Alec even more turned on. Alec stood up.  

"Don't you dare move that ass of yours, baby. Stay there." He growled to Magnus. He left the room.

Magnus stayed there breathing hard with his head in the couch, stroking his cock, wet with saliva. He heard Alec come back and he pulled his hips back from the couch, slipping a cock ring on Magnus, making him whimper.

“You were bad for sending me that picture of you while I was working. Anyone could’ve seen.” Alec says.

Magnus moans, “Don’t like that? Don’t like having others see me like this?”

“No.” The shadowhunter growls like an animal, “You are mine and mine only.”

He grabbed the warlock’s hair and started eating his ass again.  
Magnus started shaking his butt as Alec ate him out. Alec kept pulling hard on his hair, arching his head up so he could hear Magnus moan.

"Alexander… Ah! Alexander, I'm about to c-cum!” Alec pulled away, "Can't have you cumming yet. Wanna be inside you when you do."

“Get in me then! Please!”

 

After that, Alec pulled Magnus back and stripped his clothes off and ripped Magnus’ off, leaving them both completely naked and exposed.

Not wasting time, Alec pulled the warlocks neatly shaven legs over his shoulders and started pushing his large cock against the hole. Magnus groaned from the pain/pleasure combo and Alec leaned forward, pinning his lover to the couch and holding him still so he could utterly abuse the perfect ass.

"Oh Fuck, baby, your ass is so tight." Alec groaned, “So fucking perfect. So fucking tight.”

Magnus moaned as Alec started to pump in and out of him. He leaned into Magnus’ ear and started to whisper to him, licking his neck. His dick slid in an out of the warlock slowly but with a lot of force behind each one. “Mags, you feel so good!”

“A-Alexander!”

“Moan louder for me, baby. Let the whole world know who you belong to.”

“Alec! Alec! Fuck!” Magnus kept moaning in his shadowhunters ear too, and Alec was licking Magnus’ nipples and pulling him into bruising kisses. Passionate, wet but intoxicatingly perfect.

"I'm a-about to c-cummm!... Alexanderrrrrrrrrr!"

"You're gonna cum?"

"Yes, Alexander! Ah, fuck!"

"For that little stunt you pulled today, I’m going to cum first or you won’t get to cum at all."

Magnus moaned so loudly at that that Alec was beaming with alpha-like pride. He started pumping really fast and grunting really loud.

“You like it when I command you? Do you, baby?”

“Y-Yes! Yes, Alec!”

"Fuuuuuuck!!" Alec came thickly in Magnus’ ass.

He kept jerking and stroking his cock, slapping it on Magnus’ cheeks. Sending his seed all over the honey brown skin. Then the shadowhunter got down on his knees in front of his boyfriend and pinned his legs up again. He stuck his tongue in Magnus’ ass and licked all over. Alec pulled the cock ring off while continuing to lick and suck.

Magnus started thrusting his hips over and over finally emptying his seed all over his stomach.

 

When it was all over, they cleaned each other up and made out naked.

Once they came down from the orgasm high, they cuddled in the dark room on the couch.

 

20mins later, the young shadowhunter got hard again, and he pulled Magnus’ still wet ass on top of him and made the warlock ride his dick slowly while they made out.

He kept biting Magnus’ lips and squeezing his ass while he shoved his dick in and out of his lover and Magnus grinded his ass on Alec’s cock with all his might. Alec’s lips were soft, and his cock felt so good going in and out that Magnus couldn’t think at all.

"Yeah baby, ride my dick. You’re so sexy. So fucking perfect.” Alec moaned out breathlessly.

Magnus even shook his ass a little while he rode him, making both men groan at the pleasure. They kissed sloppily, their tongues sliding in and out of their mouths while Alec’s giant hands groped Magnus’ ass.

"Magnus. I'm gonna cum inside you okay?"

“Yes, Alexander. Yes… Yesss… YES!”

"Fuck... Mags!"

 He came really hard and long, shooting his load deep inside the warlock.

Magnus could feel his hot cum travel up to his prostate as he kept slowly pumping and grunting while he unloaded inside Magnus, still gripping his ass tightly. He was sure he was gonna have bruises in the morning.  

When Alec was done he started jerking Magnus off and kissing his again.

"Will you come for me?" He whispered.

The warlock nodded and started fucking into his hand.

Magnus whimpered in his shadowhunters mouth, "I'm gonna cum,"

"Cum for me."

That pushed him over the edge and Magnus thrust harder and grunted as he came. Covering them both once again.

 

Soon after, they went to bed, both tangled in the sheets. Magnus’ head on Alec’s bold chest, fingers intertwined and a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3


End file.
